Forever
by Arliin23
Summary: Henry sabia que ese momento llegaria, el dia en que le contaria a Jo sobre su condición, lo que no se esperaba es lo que ella tenia que decirle. Mini One-Shot


**_Hola, mi nombre es Ari y esta es la primera vez que subo un mini One Shot sobre esta pareja, pero es que desde el momento en que vi a estos dos en el piloto hace ya 3 años, mi vena ship se activó. Ya les dejo con la lectura, espero que la disfruten._**

Cuando Henry vio lo que tenía Jo en las manos, sabía que había llegado el momento, ya era hora de que su amiga supiera la verdad de su condición. Ambos se encontraban sentados en la sala con una taza de té cada uno. Henry no tenía ni idea de cómo decirle la verdad.

\- Jo, lo que te voy a decir es uno de los secretos que más he guardado, una "condición" que padezco de la cual a solo tres personas le he dicho – suspiro - y una de ellas no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Jo le miro con curiosidad

\- Soy inmortal.

La cara de Jo sorprendió al doctor, la detective no demostró sorpresa, ni le miro como si estuviese loco, simplemente asintió y le dijo.

\- Todo tiene sentido ahora.

\- ¿Me crees?

\- Claro que te creo – le sonrió – eso explica mucho, tu falta de auto preservación, las veces que te han cachado desnudo en el rio, los conocimientos que tienes...

\- Espera – la interrumpió - ¿Cómo sabes la relación entre mi inmortalidad y las veces que he sido atrapado desnudo en el rio?

\- Pues, también me ha pasado lo mismo.

\- Ósea que eres

\- Inmortal, sí.

\- Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

\- ¿Recuerdas la pelea que tuve con mi esposo antes de su muerte?

\- Sí, me contaste que estabas tan molesta que saliste a dar un paseo por el barrio.

\- En realidad había decidido ir a caminar por la orilla del rio Hudson, así que tome mi coche y me aparque cerca del muelle. Busqué donde sentarme, después de estar un rato allí, escuché unos gritos, por lo que mi primer instinto como policía fue ir a investigar. Al llegar cerca del muelle me encontré con un hombre apuntándole a un chico, antes de que lograra disparar me entrometí entre los dos, forcejeamos y… recibí un disparo en el abdomen, el tipo no sabía qué hacer, así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue tirarme al agua, después de eso solo recuerdo haber cerrado los ojos y unos minutos más tarde aparecer en el rio, desnuda y sin idea de cómo estaba viva. Lo primero que hice fue tratar de llegar a mi coche, donde por suerte tenia ropa de repuesto y me dirigí hacia la casa para contarle a Sean lo que me ocurrió, necesitaba contarle a alguien, pero al llegar no se encontraba ahí – dijo con tono triste – el día siguiente recibí la noticia de su muerte, lo que me llevo a un hoyo profundo, ¿Por qué él y no yo?

Henry no sabía que decir, por lo que decidió abrazar a Jo, la cual no hizo más que corresponderle. Después de un rato, se separaron, pero sin alejarse uno del otro.

-Exactamente ¿hace cuánto moriste? y ¿cómo?

-Hace 200 años, estaba en un barco de esclavos, uno de las personas allí se enfermó, nada grave, pero el capitán no entraba en razón, quería matarlo, algo que no permitiría, así que me entrometí entre ambos, y pues recibí un disparo en el pecho.

-De ahí viene la marca de tu pecho.

-Si, después de haberme disparado me tiraron por la borda y al igual que tú, solo recuerdo haber cerrado los ojos y un rato más tarde aparecer en el medio del mar.

\- Otra preguntita, ¿Cuántas veces has muerto en estos 200 años?

-Honestamente, he perdido la cuenta de las muertes, solo sé que deben de ser más 300.

-¡300!

\- Bueno, ser imprudente es una de las características de un inmortal después de cierto tiempo, ya lo veras. Y tú, solo has muerto una vez, ¿no?

\- Yo… unos cuantos meses antes de conocerte, trate de… suicidarme, solo… quería volver a ver a Sean, pero como supondrás, no funciono.

\- Oh

\- Si, el resultado fue el mismo que la primera vez, aparecí desnuda en el rio, la suerte es que estaba de noche y pude lograr llegar a casa sin ningún problema.

\- Jo – Henry la miro con tristeza – los primeros años con mi condición no fueron los mejores, cuando se lo conté a mi primera esposa Nora, lo que hizo fue mandarme al manicomio, donde sufrí como no te puedes imaginar, después de lograr salir, nunca más confié en nadie, hasta que conocí a Abigail.

\- La madre de Abe, la chica de la foto.

\- Exacto, ella me demostró que mi condición no era tan horrible, ya que sin ella nunca la hubiese podido conocer ni hubiese rescatado a Abraham, pero, algo que si me dejo claro una noche es que, el destino no me había dado esta condición para conocerla que ella no era la razón de mi inmortalidad, si no que era otro el motivo. No le creí en el momento, pero tenía razón.

\- ¿La tenia?

Henry le agarro las manos delicadamente – Sí, porque sin mi inmortalidad tu y yo nunca nos hubiésemos conocido, y no me tuvieses para acompañarte en esta nueva aventura, la cual te aseguro, no será fácil, pero aquí estoy para hacerla más llevadera.

Al escuchar estas palabras la detective sonrió, porque sabía que, aunque pasara los años que pasaran, Henry y ella siempre estarían juntos… hasta la eternidad.

 _ **Esta idea se me había pasado hace mucho, en cada fic que leía siempre Jo se volvía inmortal en el momento, pero una mañana me desperté y dije, porque no poner que ella fuese inmortal y simplemente Henry nunca lo había notado, y salió este pequeño One Shot, un poco loco. ¿Que les parecio? Dejen su comentario :)**_


End file.
